My Enjoyment
by P3RVGam3r
Summary: How the failed Vocaloid, Taito Shion, really feels. First Story. reviews are mud appreciated.


_Its simple, really._

_What I love to do._

_I'm a sadist and a masochist._

_Heh, killer combo._

_I love receiving pain, I also love giving it._

_I don't really care what others think._

_I carry a icepick around,_

_In case I need it._

_Either for myself or others._

_What ever I see fit._

_I'll get scared if I feel threatened,_

_But I can turn right around and make you feel scared._

_Of me, of course._

_My eyes tell a story, a story of a killer._

_A killer who kills for the thrill._

_My icepick is the author, you are the words._

_Your blood will be the color...a nice, dark red._

_That'll fill every page to the bottom. _

_A nice novel is made, I will be the reader._

_See how that works?_

_The one who made me said I was a failure._

_A total failure._

_I never really felt loved, not by anyone._

_I prefer to be by myself._

_In my own world. Saying 'does anyone love me?' Over and over and over..._

_A broken record keeps playing._

_Make it stop. Please..._

_Does anyone love me? Someone has too._

_I'm not by myself in this world._

_I'll change that. I'll kill EVERYONE._

_EVERYONE. Dismember them and laugh._

_Stab them with the icepick...everywhere._

_Until tiny holes appear._

_I'll enjoy that very much. A sadist I truly am._

_I'll watch them squirm. _

_Cry for help._

_I'll just stand there...and laugh._

_'No one will come.' I'll say in a demonic voice._

_And end them instantly._

_Hehe...I love it._

_Killing them for my enjoyment._

_Mines alone._

_Don't make me feel threatened or scared._

_I'm warning you. _

_The moment you do, is the moment your death is instant._

_Understand? _

_Do you understand?_

_I will make you understand._

_Come here, let my eyes tell you a story, and my icepick be the writer._

_Your blood will be the signature. A nice, dark red._

_Hehehe...you're gonna die eventually._

_Hey, turn around._

_I'm right behind you. See me?_

_No? Look to the side of you._

_Am I there? I'm not, right?_

_That's because I'm EVERYWHERE. _

"...Taito! What are you doing!?" I heard my brother yell. I ignored him and kept stabbing her over and over again.

"TAITO! CUT IT OUT!" I felt him pull me away from Miku. He kneeled to her and widened his eyes. I sat there and smiled.

"What have...WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" Kaito yelled as he looked at me. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

"..." I kept silent. He turned back to Miku. I stabbed her in her chest and stomach. She was dead within the first stabs. I just wanted it to be more...gruesome. Kaito didn't know what to do. He was crying and looking at Miku terrified.

"What did she do...!?" He darted his view to me. "WHAT DID SHE DO!?"

"...She threatened me."

"What!? What are you-"

"She said that she was going to take you out to dinner tonight. That's a threat to me."

"I don't understand!"

I sat up and folded my legs indian style. "You're my brother. You love me and ME only. No one else."

"Taito, that's stupid!"

"The one who made me didn't love me. You are the only one that actually showed some affection to me..."

"Miku loved you too! Every Time we went out, she'd ask about you!"

"I find that to be a lie."

Kaito stood up and so did I. "Its not! You killed her because she loves me!" He took a step closer to me. I quickly took out my icepick.

"Don't come any closer."

"Why not!? Are you going to kill me!?"

"...Its a nice thought."

"Master was right...you are a failed vocaloid."

I widened my eyes. Even my own brother agrees.

"Ever other vocaloid is happy, joyful, and loves everyone. You only care about yourself. You even abuse yourself."

"..."

"You gorged your own eye out because the thought felt good too you."

I covered my right eye, which was practically gone. I bandaged it up so I won't look weird.

"No other vocaloid do that..."

"Shut up..."

"You are a failure, Tatio."

"I said shut up!" I darted at him not thinking. I stabbed him in the chest. He yelled and I stabbed him again.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" He fell to the floor and I got ontop of him. I just stabbed him over and over again.

"Your...your killing me! Stop!" He coughed up blood. I already knew what I was doing. I stopped stabbing him and stared at him.

"...You don't love me at all. I see...you're just like Master."

I placed the ice picks point at his heart.

"Then your gonna end up just like him."

"...!?"

"BECAUSE I KILLED HIM!" I stabbed him through his heart. He widened his eyes. I got up and watched him die. Once I knew he was done, I grabbed my icepick and walked away. I started to laugh. That was really fun. My clothes were all bloody. If the other vocaloids see me, they'll know something is up. I don't care, I'll kill them too.

Because its fun, so why not?


End file.
